The Boxer and the Disciple
by heytherepanda
Summary: Kenichi and Takeda are together! But with it comes some adjustments for the entire family.
1. Sakaki's Warning

**I was gonna leave this deleted but...I dunno. This pairing needs some more love. So yeah.**

**KenIchi: the Mightiest Disciple (c) Syun Matsuena**

* * *

Kenichi peacefully cooked the dinner for the residence of the doujo. He was deep in thought. Though what he was thinking about was always a mystery. He sighed to himself and looked up, leaning against the counter.

"Kenichi..." a deep and loving voice said just before strong arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes slid closed and he smiled. Takeda knew better than to just grab Kenichi without him knowing, he had made that mistake only once before and he ended up paying for the damages caused by Kenichi's reflexes.

Takeda held Kenichi close and put his nose to Kenichi's neck, taking in the brunette's scent. He loved being able to hold his lover so tightly and so close. "You smell delicious..." he purred. Kenichi rolled his head to the side and revealed a smooth pale neck to Takeda. Takeda pressed his lips to it and smiled. "You are so beautiful," he said. Kenichi smiled and turned around to face Takeda.

"Just a little horny today?"

Takeda smirked and kissed Kenichi's forehead. "Maybe just a little bit..."

Kenichi smirked again and hooked his fingers around two of Takeda's belt loops. "Did I ever mention you're pretty sexy when you're horny?"

Takeda thought for a moment and smiled again, letting out a breath of a laugh. He grazed his lips over Kenichi's and spoke. "No, you did not. But I like the sound of it. Say it again..."

Kenichi chuckled and put his arms on Takeda's shoulders, locking them around his neck. "You're so sexy when you're horny," he purred.

Takeda laughed and kissed the smaller boy.

His lips moved against Takeda's in a skillful motion as their tongues danced. Kenichi's long and slender fingers ghosted over Takeda's cheek as the other hand got lost in his soft hair. The sparks that were there even when they first kissed ignited and exploded at the touch. Their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces, the room getting even a few degrees hotter...

"Eh-hem," someone cleared their throat.

Takeda and Kenichi ripped away from each other and looked at the visitor in the doorway. Sakaki smirked and looked at the pot on the stove. "It'll burn." Kenichi turned around and cursed, turning off the stove in hopes to save what was left of his dinner.

Takeda laughed a little though he did feel sympathy for the boy. Knowing Appachai, he would be sad if Kenichi had burned the dinner. The boxer looked up when Sakaki made a noise and cocked his head outside. Taking the hint Takeda followed the considerably larger man outside.

They walked across the grass yard. It was quiet and Appachai never wanted to train on that side, something about it being too quiet. They were completely alone and out of Kenichi's ear shot. Takeda looked through the open door where Kenichi was busily preparing the food to everyone's liking. He had invited Takeda and Kenichi's sister had invited herself. Not that any of the masters minded, they quite enjoyed the little girl's company.

"Kenichi's a good kid..." Sakaki said suddenly.

Takeda looked up at the larger man, confused. "What?"

"He's a good kid, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. But I've worked with Kenichi for a while now and he's grown. But he's still soft."

The boxer rubbed his neck and shrugged. "Where's this going?"

Sakaki took a drink of his sake and knelt down in front of the other man. His face was fierce, as usual. But there was something in it...something Takeda had not seen before. "He's grown on everyone in this doujo, and his dad's quite the protective one. I'm just saying that if you screw up, Hell's coming your way."


	2. Daddy's Little Boy

Kenichi couldn't have asked for a more awkward situation. Well, he could've, but this was the only one that his father could give him and know he was doing it. The table was silent. Even Shigure's mouse had stopped eating for fear Mototsugu would shoot him.

He couldn't remember who had the bright idea of inviting his father, mother, and sister to dinner to meet his new boyfriend. At the moment, he didn't care to remember either.

Mototsugu glared daggers at Takeda. Damn that boy, he was trying to steal away his little boy! How dare he! Kenichi was sensitive and fragile, all Mototsugu needed was a little reason to blow the boy's brains out. …Of course he had brought his gun! Much to his wife's displeasure, he managed to take it with him. It was currently over his shoulder, ready to be used at a moment's notice. The boxer's eyes shifted from his boyfriend to Mototsugu, then back to Kenichi. Good, the boy was nervous, as he should be!

Miu, sensing the impending death of Takeda, clapped her hands together. "All right, let's eat!" When no one moved, she all but screamed and frightened them into eating. "I said eat!"

Mototsugu decided to start conversation. "So, Takeda, tell me about your relationship with my son."

Takeda swallowed and blinked, almost too afraid to speak. "Um…well, I owe him a lot. He helped me get my career back, and he's helped me through a lot of tight spots." He gave Kenichi a look, and the brunette looked at him with curious eyes. "Never thought that he would be the one to make me fall head over heels."

Kenichi smiled warmly, making Takeda smile as well. The boxer felt something cold against his temple, and turned to Mototsugu. The barrel of the gun was pointed straight at him, Mototsugu on the other end. "Are you saying that my boy wasn't good enough for you until he did stuff for ya?"

Kenichi glared at his father, batting the gun away from Takeda. "Dad, you promised."

Mototsugu softened at his son's face, but turned back to glare at Takeda as he placed his gun over his shoulder.

Kenichi's mother smiled at Takeda. "I think you two are adorable together. Kenichi's always been shy, I'm glad he has someone so big and strong like you to take care of him."

Kenichi blushed at the statement of his shyness. He couldn't help it, he was a bit cowardly. Takeda only smiled, chuckling. "I promise to take good care of him. That is, if you'll let me…"

Kenichi leaned against Takeda's arm as he ate, ignoring the jokes Sakaki was whispering to him. Though Sakaki was making Akisame laugh, Kenichi didn't find them funny at all. He blushed and tried to hide in Takeda's arm. Honoka smiled, waving her chopsticks. "I approve of him, Kenichi!" She threw a short glare at him, reminding Takeda of Mototsugu. "But remember, I'll be watching you."

Saori put a hand to her cheek and smiled, kindly and warm. "I like him, dear, such a kind and polite boy."

Takeda and Kenichi looked at Mototsugu, who was still debating whether or not he should shoot the boy. He chewed his food and held his gun tightly in his hands.

"Dad?" Kenichi questioned nervously.

Everyone at the table silently stared at the man as he stared at his son. His expression was soft but not smiling.

He glared at Takeda once more before nodding once, then going back to chewing his food.


End file.
